Currently-available operation systems can include a color setting feature that allows a user to select how colors are to be displayed. For example, for a computer system having a monitor, the computer system's operating system may allow the user to change colors settings (e.g., the number of colors to be displayable using the monitor). Such operating systems may allow a user to select one of several “themes” that include color settings, font selection, background images, icons, cursor shapes, etc. However, conventional operating system color settings are geared for users having normal color discrimination abilities and do not have any mechanism for changing color settings in a way to improve the visual experience for users having color discrimination problems or disabilities. These problems are most commonly genetic and can be expressed as defective cones in the retina. Other causes are aging of the eye, damage to cones (e.g., from exposure to ultraviolet light), etc. The
One type of color discrimination disability is dyschromatopsia (commonly referred to as colorblindness). A colorblind person typically cannot discriminate between two colors; e.g., red and green. One common cause of red-green color blindness is missing green-sensitive pigment (e.g., due to missing or damage medium wavelength cones), which is a condition called deuteranopia. Another cause is abnormal green sensitivity (due to a defect in the green sensitive pigment in the medium wavelength cones), which is a condition called deuteranomaly. To such colorblind people, a red object and a green object may be perceived as having the same color. Further, if an image being displayed has a green region adjacent to a red region, then such color blind people would likely perceive the two adjacent regions as one large region. Consequently, colorblind users may encounter difficulties or a diminished experience in using a computer or like device. As previously mentioned, it is believed that conventional operating systems do not have any mechanism for changing color settings in a way to improve the visual experience for users having color discrimination problems or disabilities.